


Beginnings

by EgyptAdbydos



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mech/Human pairings, Mech/mech pairings, humans adopted by mechs who believe them to be their sparklings.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:30:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgyptAdbydos/pseuds/EgyptAdbydos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Mikaela and Miles meet the Autobots, they are eight years old. The Autobots find out that on earth everything is not what is seems, Sam is more then just a human that became their friend, he knew about them before the came to earth. They find out he's the Allspark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Birth

EgyptAdbydos: This is my version of Transformes, it based on the movies, so things well be the same. Only Sam, Mikaela and Miles are all eight when they meet the Autobots, yes i added Miles because he's Sam best friend. They are eight when the meet them, and by the dark side of the moon they are 13. Sam is the allspark in this story, if want to learn more my story called My Destiny, is a short story from this universe.

* * *

 

Ron was pacing around in the waiting with his family and his wife's family. Judy had gone into labor a few hours ago and Ron flinched each time he heard a woman scream as she gave birth thinking that it could be Judy.

"Mr. Witwicky?" A nurse had called out.

Ron walked up to her and looked at her and through the open doors.

"My wife, Judy is she…?" Ron swallowed trying to ask the question.

The nurse smiled as the rest as the family came up to them. "Don't worry she is fine and so is the baby, congratulations you have a healthy baby boy." The nurse said with a smile.

Ron blinked in disbelief and turn to his family that were cheering and patting him on the back. A boy, I have a son. Ron thought as he let the nurse take him to Judy and his newborn son. The nurse open the door and let Ron in, Ron walked into the room and looked at his wife were she was laying down in a hospital bed with a baby blue blanket that was squirming.

"Come on, Ron he won't bit." Judy said to her husband.

Ron smiled and walked over to her and went to stand next to her hospital bed and looked down at newborn. His son cooed and looked at both of them his blue eyes before reaching a hand to Ron. Ron reached down and gave his finger and the baby happily grabbed it.

"Although I don't think either of our families have this shade of blue." Judy said as the baby yawn and went to sleep.

"No, but maybe our ancestors might have. What are we going to name him?" Ron asked Judy.

"I was thinking Samuel after your father's middle name and my father's name." Judy said.

"Samuel James Witwicky." Ron said with a smiled as he looked down at his son, neither parent knew what fate would bring to their child, that one day he would save the world not only once but three times. They didn't know the son would meet aliens and become friends with them.

Somewhere in Hover dam, a cube laid there in the dark room as the humans in there worked on the project failed to notice the cube glowing more brightly as Samuel's birth progressed. To finally glowing really brightly and dimming down as Samuel enter the world.

Somewhere in space, yellow mech by the name Bumblebee was making his way to the Milky Way galaxy, unknown to him that once he reach it and landed on earth a really big adventure will beginning.

Ron and Judy were happy to find out their son Samuel or Sammy as Judy called was a nice baby, only cried when hungry or need a changing or just love. But after his second birthday, they found he was smarter then his age, he could already read and add and subtract number all the way to 70. Which made them proud but also worried because now he woke up crying in the middle of the night or sometimes during naptime. Ron and Judy were woken up at three in the morning by Sam as he cried. Judy got up and ran to her baby as Ron fallowed behind her, when the made it to Sam's room, he was holding the bars to his crib standing up sobbing in fear and pain. Judy felt her heart go down to her stomach seeing her little baby boy crying that way, she would do anything to stop him from suffering but the doctors can't find anything wrong with him.

"Mama!" Sam called out for her with his hands up so she could pick him up. His sobs were still heartbreaking but were slowly going down as soon as Judy picked him up.

"Shhh, it's okay, honey, mommy here so is daddy." Judy said as Ron joined them.

Sam stilled cried as he looked out his window to look at the stars at the right side of the sky. He might be little and not understand something but he knew that person called Megatron was evil and that many people died because of him. Sam closed his eyes as he cried into his mother shoulder trying to get the dream out.

Sam's Dream

"Why Megatron?" A blue and red mech asked as he hold his wound on his shoulder looking up at the silver form of his once brother.

"Because you weren't meant to be born, I was to be Prime, I was to rule all of Cybertron, not you. Die." Megatron said to the form underneath him but before he could shot him he was shot in the chest multiple times by a black and white enforcer and a black mech.

"Ratchet get him out of here." The black mech said as he and the other raised the cannons again.

"Come on, Optimus, you're going to be find." Ratchet said as he carried their leader out.

Megatron was force to retreat and leave to find his followers. The two left watched him go, the black and white looked at the other mech next to him.

"Its official, Ironhide. Now I am 100% certain the war has begun." The black and white mech said. "I shall start making plans."

"Go ahead Prowl and take Jazz with you. You cant be to sure not who's and friend and who's…" The one called Ironhide said.

"Yes, of course." Prowl said as Jazz joined them.

"Lets get back to base, there's been a bombing. All of Keeln is gone." Jazz said with a frown.

Once they made it to base they went on a search and rescue mission. The buildings were all bent or ashes, many disactived bodies.

Sam blinked he saw everything but he wasn't seen, he wanted to cry, he might be two but he knew those bodies where never going to move or talk like the others. Sam blinked again when he was shown the city before this war happen it made him cry harder, it was so beautiful and full of life. His heart went out to all the dead and the ones fighting the ones that are killing.

(Your destiny.) Sam heard from somewhere and he looked around to see nothing.

"My what?" Sam asked in childish voice.

(Your destiny, don't forget.) The voice said.

End Of Sam's Dream

Sam open his eyes as his mother still rocked him and ran a hand over his hair. Cybertron. Sam thought as he let his mother's voice send him back to sleep. Only this time he dreamed a happier dream.

"Bumblebee, you should be here, youngling." Optimus said as he picked up the youngling the found a few vorns back.

"Sorry." Bumblebee said.

Sam blinked as stared at this dream it was more peaceful then the other dreams he's had. Sam smiled and fallowed the yellow and black mech called Bumblebee; Sam felt a connection to him as soon as he saw him.

Sam woke up the next morning in his crib, happy for once no dream of war or dying. Bumblebee. Sam thought as he waited for his mother to come and check him. Sam held still as his mother changed his cloths and put on a sweater for the fall season. Sam was happy to go to the store and was happy when his mother put him in the cart.

"Okay, Sammy, we need milk and eggs and…" Judy started saying what they need but a little stuff animal that was yellow and black distracted Sam, it was a stuff Bumblebee.

"Mommy, I want that." Sam said pointing at the stuff animal.

"Please." Sam said with puppy eyes.

Judy laughed and went over and picked the toy Sam was pointing at.

She took it to Sam and gave it to him and then pushed to shopping cart to the vegetables and fruit aisles. "Of course you can." Judy said.

"Bumblebee." Sam whispered as he hugged the toy to him.

Judy blinked but shrugged thinking Sam is just being a toddler making up his own language like all toddlers unknown to her. Her son was speaking a language that does in fact exist and from another planet in a far away galaxy, this language is called Cybertronian.

 


	2. My cousin are stupid

Sam looked at his mother and Aunt as the talked about what to cook for a family reunion. Sam sighed and looked back at his 24 prices puzzle he had because his mother won't buy any more puzzles with more pieces because he's only two and half.

"What are we going to do, Bumblebee?" Sam asked his stuff bumblebee.

Sam looked over where cousins Linda and Steve that were watching SpongeBob, Sam didn't understand why they watch it and he didn't want to know. Sam sighed and shook his head his cousins were officially stupid.

"Don't they how stupid that show makes them? A whole lot more that's for sure, right bumblebee?" Sam asked his stuff animal as he hugged it closer.

Sam looked to where his mother and Aunt disappeared to and then his cousins were busy with their show and he opened his playpen. Sam walked over to the hallway went down the hallway and then open the back door and out he went to the backyard. Sam smiled as he ran past his father and uncle and went to a tree to sit behind it. Sam poked his head looked around and pulled out a box and then sat down Indian style with his stuff animal in his lap. He opened the box and inside were drawings of metal buildings, house, a place and crystal gardens and gryphics of an alien language. Sam went through them and stopped when he came to a drawing of yellow and black robot but to Sam he was more then a robot.

"You have feelings just like us, don't you? You're alive and feel sadness and pain, your just different. Aren't you  ** _Bumblebee_**?" Sam asked the picture.

Sam put the drawing back carefully into the box with the others before putting in another drawing he had drawn earlier that day. Sam stared at the gryphics that his mother had so happily said was beautiful lines drawn together.  _Oh, mother if you only knew that it was something more._ Sam thought reading the gryphics one last time.  ** _Cybertron._** Sam closed the box and put it back were he kept before wondering out and saw his mother heading towards him.

"Sammy, you know you shouldn't be in the yard when your dad is on the grill. He can burn you and not even notice." Judy said to her son as she picked him up.

"Plus Madison brought Miles so you two can play in your room." Judy said as she took him up the stairs.

Miles was Sam's friend since they were really little, he told Miles about his dreams even showed him some of his drawings. Miles was the only on besides Mikeala who didn't think he was crazy or weird, not that bother him but it made him wonder why they called him that.

"Here you go, play nicely boys." Judy said with a smile and turned and left the room locking the baby gate as she went down the stairs.

"Hi, Miles." Sam said as he walked over.

"Hi. Whataca' want to do?" Miles asked as Sam sat down next to him.

Sam shrugged before looking around his room; he saw his remote toy car sitting there along with his plastic airplane. Sam sat up straight before smiling at Miles who looked confused but then saw what Sam saw and smiled back mischief going into both boys' minds.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sam asked his best friend and fellow troublemaker.

"Oh yes, and I stole some of my father's tools before I came over." Miles said grabbing his backpack and unzipped it before pouring the said tools out.

"Goody lets get started." Sam said grabbing his toy car and opening it up and staring at the batter and mortar.

Both boys stayed quite while the work once they were finished, they had taken apart the mortar from the toy car and put it some how into the toy airplane then grabbed finger paint made the cap loose before Miles and Sam opened the window and put the airplane on the window seat and waited for their targets to go out.

"Oh, boy are they going to get it." Miles said as he looked through a fake microscope.

"Yeah, Ssh, here they come." Sam said.

Miles grabbed the airplane and waited for Sam to say go so he can throw it out the window. Sam grabbed the controls he was going to use to fly the airplane and the walky-talky he used to talk to both Miles and Mikeala.

"Mikeala, are you ready to receive the airplane, over?" Sam asked through the walky-talky as he waited for his targets to get into the perfect spot.

"Yes, over." Mikeala answered.

"Now, throw the plane, Miles." Sam said.

Miles throw it out the window and Sam made the plane fly over his cousins' heads and cover then in purple paint. The both started to laugh when they heard their screams and saw their dancing around. Sam made the airplane fly to Mikeala's house were Mikeala had her window open and grabbed the airplane.

"Okay I got the plane you can close the window now." Mikeala said.

"Alright." Sam said as they closed the window and Sam hided the controller.

"That was funny." Miles said as the both giggled.

"Hold on, we need to play innocent toddlers." Sam said grabbing his Tomica Super Big Playset and put it on the ground and pushed a button to make it work.

"Now we can giggle all we want." Sam said as they once again started giggling and pressing buttons to keep up the act.

"I tell you Aunt Judy, they are evil!" Linda yelled as the approached Sam's room.

Judy sighed and looked inside along with Madison and Steve, all they saw was two little boys play by pushing buttons and putting things in their mouth and giggling.

"Aw, I don't think those sweet angles can do such a thing, can they Judy? Just look how cute they look." Madison said.

Judy nodded and grabbed her niece and nephew's shirt and pulled them away.

"Silly teenagers when will they learn that kids rule?" Miles asked Sam.

"Never." Sam answered before they started laughing again.

They enjoyed the rest of the get together playing and planning the next prank on Sam's cousins. Sam's cousins sneezed a couple of times making them look around thinking who was talking about them.

 


	3. Get in

EgyptAdbydos: please R&R.

* * *

Sam sighed as he worked on his math homework, the day started like any other day, his mother driving him to the gifted school that he attended along with Mikeala and Miles, play with friends a little bit after he got out of the car, attend classes. His mom picked him up and now he was doing his homework on the dinning room table while his mother talked to Miles' mother about his 8th birthday party that they were doing in their backyard that Saturday. Sam looked down at his math homework, he was smart then he should be even smarter then his friends, Sam like to think he was just book smart, Mikeala was really good with cars parts for her young age and didn't like to talk about how she learn or from whom. Miles was really good with chemicals and the human body; well he did say he wanted to be a doctor.

Yet when the teachers at the gifted school asked Sam what he wanted to be, he answer truthfully he didn't know. Sam frown to himself, Miles already had an idea of what he want to be and he was already good at it, Mikeala wants to be a mechanic a professional one and she was good as well. Sam knew he was good in math, technology and astronomy but he didn't know what he wanted to be. When he asked his mother she had laugh and said he had a lot of time to figure out what he loved and then choose what he wanted to become.

Sam sighed again and wrote down the answer for the problem and looked up to see his mother and father talking to each other.

"Sammy, come outside for while." Judy said as she and Ron walked to the front door.

Sam fallowed curiously and also trying to find out why his heart was beating so fast and the voices in his head made it harder for him to hear his parents. Sam tried to ignore them and walked down the porch steps and step into the driveway. Ron smiled at him and moved out of the way for Sam to see an old Camaro but Sam let out a gasp of surprise when he saw the car. The voice in his head showed him an image of Bumblebee before they went quite.

"I thought you might like it, I was going to fix it so when you can drive you already have your first car that you help me fix. So what do you think son?" Ron said feeling proud that Sam was speechless and Judy was also happy they surprise him.

"Dad…Mom…I don't know what to say other then, thank you." Sam said walked up to the car and opening the driver's door before sitting in the drivers set and touching the weird enigma on the steering wheel.

Sam felt and weird sensations go up his arm and he looked down at the symbol before whispering to the car in a soft voice.

"Bumblebee, its nice to finally see you." Sam said softly and it took everything that Bumblebee learned in the Special Ops as a scout not to jump or make any movement.

"What are you saying sweetheart?" Judy asked as she walked over to Sam when he didn't get out of the car.

"I've named it mom, he's name is Bumblebee." Sam said innocently and gave his parents a smile.

"Oh, how sweet." Judy said as Sam got out of the car and closed the door slowly and carefully.

Judy was happy that Sam was acting like an eight-year-old boy and named his things even if this was a car. Sam smiled and followed his mother back inside as his father closed the front door.

 _So they have finally decided to come._ Sam thought as he sat on his bed his great grandfather things in his lap especial his great grandfather's glasses.

Outside in the parking lot Bumblebee ran some scans trying to find any Decepticon signal and found one, so they know about the boy and they know that he might to the way to the Allspark. Bumblebee shivered when he remembered the boy's words, how did he know his name and what did he mean it was nice to finally see.

On Saturday Sam had shown Miles and Mikeala, his new car that his father gave him. They both looked at each other and followed Sam as he leaded them to the car.

"That is so cool, Sam, your very own car." Miles said as he looked at Bumblebee.

"It looks familiar, like I've seen it before." Mikeala said as she looked at Bumblebee then at Sam.

"He's name is Bumblebee." Sam said to them.

"You mean like that weird alien robot you draw sometimes." Miles whispered to Sam and Mikeala as he stared at the Camaro.

"Yeah." Sam answered frowning as he looked at his friends.

"That makes feel so much better. What do you think this means Sam?" Mikeala asked Sam as she turned to look at him and Miles.

"Something coming and its going soon and we have to be prepare." Sam said as he walked back to backyard leaving his friends confused as they followed him to backyard.

That night Sam watch as the Camaro turn itself on and drove away with a calculating gaze before looking at Miles who looked both scared and in awe at the same time.

"Should we follow him?" Miles asked after ten minutes passed and Sam closed his curtains.

"No need, he's probably calling his friends that what ever they want from me is here or something along those lines." Sam said laid down on his bed next where Miles was sitting.

"You're not scared?" Miles asked him.

"I am Miles, but so many things have happen to us, we've been kidnapped like how many times 7 maybe 8 times and we always find a way out. I don't think we can run from this…what ever this is. They know me and if I'm right, they are the good guys, which means there are bad ones out there that know about me and would use you or Mikeala to get to me. Which means you guys either join me or…" Sam trailed off trying not to think about the or else.

Miles let the information sink in and nodded at Sam before looking out the window.

"You're our best friends since we were in diapers, Sam. We won't let you face this alone that's a promise." Miles said making Sam smiled at him.

They didn't hear when Bumblebee came back from calling the others and they just talked until they fell asleep.

On Monday after school they were waiting together explaining to Mikeala what they talked about on Saturday and she also promise that she would not let them face the unknown alone. While Miles and Mikeala made of stories and jokes of what would happen Sam looked around and spotted and police car driving slowly to their school, now usually that wouldn't catch his attention but for some reason his instincts told him to run.

 _Danger…run._ The voice in his head said to him making him turn to his friends and grabbed their arms and dragging them to a place where he knew they could make a run for it.

"Sam, what is it?" Mikeala asked as she and Miles let him drag them.

"That police car, its different…Look don't ask how or why I know I just do…remember those voice I hear sometimes and help us escape whatever we get ourselves into, well I heard them again and they telling me to get us away from that police car." Sam said pulling them along and out the fence.

Miles and Mikeala looked at one another but followed Sam once he let go of them and peaked out from behind a tree.

"It's looking for us, come one lets make a run for it." Sam said taking off in a direction.

Miles and Mikeala followed running as fast as they could, they knew that Sam heard voice and they knew that those voice get them out trouble and it they are telling Sam to run there must be a reason and now in abandon warehouse they looked up in fear of the 20 something feet robot with red eyes looking down at them in disgust.

"Which one of you is Samuel James Witwicky?" It asked them.

Sam frowned and stepped in front of his friends and looked up at the robot with out much fear.

"What good would it do to you if you knew?" Sam asked.

It growled and slam one of its hands at the car next to them making them flinch from the noise and fear of what might happen to them but then out of nowhere Bumblebee came and knocked the other one down before opening his doors for the kids.

"Get in." Sam said pushing his friends in first then getting in himself, sealing their fate with that one movement.


	4. Sector seven

EgyptAdbydos: please R&R.

* * *

Miles clenched the armrest of his seat as everything flied by so quickly it was making him dizzy. Mikeala was looking behind her to the back mirror, yelling that they need to faster. Sam was really clam for everything that was happening, but at the same time worried about how he was going to get his friends to safety.

 _You really are one of us._ Sam heard another voice say in his head.  _I'm really one of you? What are you?_ Sam thought back to the voice but it didn't answer, it never did.

Soon they came to a stop and Miles tried to open the door only to find it was locked.

"He locked us in." Miles said to them.

"Shush, its right there." Mikeala said pointing to the police car that passed by them.

Bumblebee then rushed past it and came to a stop making the kids get out before transforming to his mech form. Miles looked up in awe and fear, so did Mikeala, Sam just watch as the other robot came and tackled Bumblebee letting out a smaller sliver robot that came towards them.

"RUN!" Miles yelled taking off with Mikeala and Sam behind them.

Soon they came to a fence and had no where else to run as the sliver robot jump towards Sam trying to take him away but Mikeala run off in another direction and came back with something and started hit it until its head came off. Frenzy was not very happy to have a human take off his head and then another to kick him and send him flying.

"You're not so tough without your head." Miles said kicking it and sending it flying.

Sam step in front of his friends as Bumblebee made his way toward them turning his cannon back into his servo. Bumblebee looked down at the three human children as Sam slowly approached him. Miles and Mikeala trying to keep him back but Sam shrugged off their hands and went closer to Bumblebee before stopping and looking up at him.

"He's not going to hurt us, if he wanted to he would have already wouldn't you, Bumblebee." Sam said softly at Bumblebee making him nervous.

"How do you know? How do you know his name?" Mikeala asked Sam making Bumblebee happy that the femme in their group asked the question he wanted to ask for a long time now.

"I just know." Sam answered to both questions.

"Can you talk?" Miles asked Bumblebee coming up to stand next to Sam.

"Dish brings high definition cable, SS satellite." Bumblebee chose to play on his radio.

"You speak through the radio." Sam said looking up at him.

"You got it, thank very much." Bumblebee played as he nodded his head.

"Why are you here? Where are you from?" Mikeala asked finding courage to stand on Sam's left side.

"We're like…visitors from heaven Huallaga." Bumblebee said through his radio.

"Visitors from heaven, you mean that you're an alien?" Mikeala asked.

Bumblebee nodded and turning into his car from and opened his doors for them, Sam was the only one who walked up to him and grabbed the door and turn to his friends.

"Well, come one get in, don't you want to look back at your life 50 years for now and say I had the guts to get into the car." Sam said to them with a smirk.

Mikeala narrowed her eyes at Sam before walking over and then past him and got into the car, Miles followed mostly out of fear Mikeala might come out and drag him in. Sam got in after his friends and let Bumblebee drive them to whatever it was they were going.

"You know if he's this super intelligent alien robot, why does he turn into this piece of crap Camaro." Mikeala said out loud causing Bumblebee to stop and send them out.

"I think you hurt his feelings, Mikeala." Miles said as they watch Bumblebee drive away.

Sam shook his head and watch Bumblebee scan an up to date Camaro and drive back to where they were. Miles and Mikeala looked at him in awe before getting back into the car along with Sam. Bumblebee drove them through a gate that said danger do not enter but they shrugged and let him continue driving them. Bumblebee stopped and let them out of the car to see something that look like meteors head towards earth.

"I though meteors past by us as harmlessly as they could." Miles said to Sam knowing he was an expert in Astronomy.

"They do but I don't think this are meteors…I think we're going to find out what they are." Sam said with a smile before going over to Bumblebee and getting in again. Miles and Mikeala looked at one another then at Bumblebee before they followed Sam and got in. Bumblebee started driving again taking them somewhere. Sam gave a small smile as the voice he heard sound excited about something and it was making him feel the same way.

"Don't tell me we're going to meet others like Bumblebee." Miles said feeling really scared at the moment they enter what look like abandon buildings and an alleyway in between the buildings.

Mikeala swallowed saliva and kept her eyes closed as she forced her fear down and so desperately wished in was a bad dream and she was going to wake up soon. But then they came to a stop and Sam pulled them out as soon as they were all out Bumblebee transformed into his mech form and looked like he was waiting. Sam, Miles and Mikeala looked around as one sliver car pulled up, an ambulance, a pick up truck and a Peterbilt trailer pulled up. Miles and Mikeala gulped and hide behind Sam who didn't mind and stepped closer to them but in front of them.

They watched as they all turn into robots like Bumblebee but they stared more in awe and fear when the Peterbilt trailer transformed into one bigger then the other ones. The blue with red robot the biggest of all of them lean down closer to them trying to make himself smaller, but made Miles and Mikeala even more scared and looked behind them to see Bumblebee and the sliver one with a visor in the back, stopping their escape.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky?" The blue and red robot asked Sam who looked up at them with curious gaze before looking at the blue and red robot.

"Yes, I am and you are Optimus are you not?" Sam asked ignoring that the black robot on the right of the blue and red one pointed what looked like two cannons at him and the yellow ambulance looking at him with a calculating gaze.

"Bumblebee warned us about you seeming to know our names before we tell you. How do you know? And my name is Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots." Optimus said staring at this human in front of him who didn't even flinch as Ironhide put away his weapons when Ratchet told him to.

"I really don't know I just do, like I know you're from the planet Cybertron. I know you're the good guys…I know that you need something from me what I don't know. I know the black one over there is Ironhide, your weapon specialist, the other one is Ratchet, he's your head medical officer and the other one behind us with Bumblebee is Jazz, he's the head of special Ops and you're first Lieutenant right now because you're real second in command is somewhere else." Sam said blinking as the voices in his head left.

Optimus stood up to his full height and looked at the others who looked at him not really knowing what to do, they didn't expect this at all.

"How is that you know all this, punk?" Ironhide said breaking the silence.

Miles and Mikeala walked over to Sam and grabbed his shoulders while they gave him a little shake. Sam snapped out of his thoughts and looked around to everyone before looking at Optimus, it was then that the Autobots notice he's eye color was like theirs, the same shade of blue.

"I told you I don't know. Now if you want me to give you my great grandfather's glasses that hold the key to finding the…Allspark and doing before your enemies. We stop asking unnecessary question and we go to my home. It's late and my parents along with my friend's are probably worried sick by now." Sam said Ironhide making Miles and Mikeala look at one another and sigh; even if it was alien robots that can squish you without even trying Sam was Sam.

Ironhide was angry, how dare he talk to him that way but didn't do anything because Optimus said they could not hurt the humans no matter how annoying they were. Optimus on the other hand was studying the young human in front of him, he was young even by human standards and yet when their eyes meet it look like he was wiser then his age should be.

"Let's go to his house, so he can give us his great grandfather's glasses. Autobots roll out." Optimus said as they all transformed and the human children go into Bumblebee and started driving toward were Samuel lived.

 ** _Well that was exciting, don't you think Ironhide._** Jazz's cheerful voice called through their com. Links as the followed Bumblebee. Jazz only responds from Ironhide was a grunt of angry but nothing much.

 ** _Optimus, the boy Sam, there's more to him then he told us. I honestly believe that he does not know how he knew everything but at the same time he has an idea._** Ratchet said to Optimus as the drove.

 ** _Perhaps, right now the only thing we can do is get those glassed, find the Allspark before Megatron does._** Optimus said still thinking about Sam wondering just what role he's going to play other then just giving them the glasses.

Once the got close to Sam's house, they parked in an alleyway close by as Sam and the other two with him got out of Bumblebee and started walking before Sam stopped causing the others to stop as well.

"Now listen, I know you're in a hurry but my reaction to you or my friends for that matter is nothing compare to how our parents might react so, please stay here and don't move. Now Miles my parents and yours our most likely in my house along with Mikeala's grandma, so here's the plan. Miles and I will distract them and Mikeala since you're a good climber, go to the tree next to my room and get in; my great grandfather's glasses should be in my desk drawer, okay." Sam said to them after explaining the plan ignoring five Autobots parked close by and probably hearing them.

Miles and Mikeala nodded before following Sam as he walked toward his house, it sounded like a good plan and Sam's plans usually worked. Once the kids where out of sight the Autobots waited as long as they could but soon they decided they were taking to long and went over to the house.

Miles notice it first and gulped before pulling Sam's sleeve while their parents talked to them and then said something about never do this again…so on.

"What is it, Miles?" Sam asked once he could look over to his friend and notice what Miles did.

"I told them to wait. Mom…Dad can me and Miles go to my room to rest I mean…we ran for a long time and we are tired." Sam said with a sleepy voice, which his parents agreed along with Miles' parents before talking about how they need a drink.

Sam pulled Miles up the stairs where Mikeala glared at Ironhide who was looking through on of the windows along with Ratchet and Optimus in another.

"Didn't anyone tell you that it's rude to look through a window when the said person does not know?" Mikeala asked him as she still glared at him before Ironhide could reply Miles clear his throat making everyone look at him.

"Our parents are busy for now but the wont be for long." Miles said as he looked though some boxes Sam pointed to.

"It's not in your desk drawers, I checked all of them." Mikeala said to Sam.

"Well then lets start looking and as for your guys, please stay hidden I don't want my parents to freak out and try to call the police or the government and then so much scandal will happen with the news and so such." Sam mumbled as he looked through his backpack.

Optimus sighed but told the Autobots to fall back and they went back to were they where before. Soon their scan should two normal cars coming up to the Witwicky residents right after Miles' parents left. They watch as two dark vans pulled up and then a bunch of humans with suits came out and knocked at the door.

"Uh, Sam we have a problem the government I think they know." Miles said as he looked out the window.

"Sam?" Mikeala asked looking at him as Sam grabbed the glasses and put them in his pocket.

"Let them, if we run they'll just follow us and find them, its them the want not us. Just play stupid or scared kids that have no idea what's happening and after they done their questioning, I'll find a way to get us out." Sam said opening his bedroom door and going down stairs where his mother was yelling at the men in suits to leave her plants alone or she'll bust their heads open with her bat.

"Madam put the bat down, I have gun and I can use it." A man said that Sam already knew he was the one in charge.

"Now, oh, hello there son, nice to see you, now scan him." The man said.

Sam didn't even move or say anything while they scan him and his friends. Miles and Mikeala held their breath but trusted Sam to know what he was doing.

"What do you want with my baby?" Judy yelled at them as the agent looked at them with interest.

"Sir, radiation is high, I say they had direct contact." Another man said to the one in charge.

"Okay, bag them and tag them, they are coming with us." The man said as he walked away as the others grabbed them and took them away but not before they where all cuffed.

"If you hurt my baby, I will kill you." Judy said as she watch them take Sam away from her into another car.

Ron was yelling at one of the men who was taking him away from his son and trying to get free but it was no use, he and Judy watch as the car that Sam was in went another way.

"Alright, kids, lets get this straight. You will answer my questions and truthfully because if I so much suspect your lying I have the power to lock you away for life and nobody will know about it." The man in the passenger seat said looking at them through sunglasses.

"Don't listen to him guys he just grumpy because he's not guarding the mall." Mikeala said glaring at him.

"You sweetheart might want to be quite if you don't want your father to be in jail his whole life especially with his parole coming up." The man said causing Mikeala to finch and shut up.

"Now tell me where they are, and I know you know what I'm talking about." The man said.

"The only thing I know is that we got kidnapped by another crazy person who thinks he's all high and mighty." Sam said calmly as he pretended that he didn't hear what the man said about Mikeala's father.

The man glared at Sam and then at Mikeala before glaring at Miles who just smiled and tried to look innocent.

"Now listen here…" The man said before the crashed into something and then the roof was taken off of the car before the bright lights turned off and Optimus Prime was standing there.

"Huh, nice guns…huh…I was just…" The man said as his driver gulped. "I just want to tell you that I'm not allowed to say anything to you except I can't say anything to you."

"Get out of the car." Optimus said. "Jazz, take away their weapons."

Jazz let his magnetic pulses take away the humans guns away as they got out of the car. Mikeala took off her handcuffs and then took off Sam and Miles' handcuffs.

"Okay, I don't…I won't ask." Miles said to her as he rubbed his wrists.

"What's sector seven? What do they want?" Sam asked the man who looked at him in anger even if he had his hands up.

"I ask the question not you, young man." The man yelled then Sam remember his name Agent Simmons.

"Fine it doesn't matter because I don't answer to people who don't exist. And I defiantly don't answer to you." Sam said as he walked back to his friends.

"Lets cuff them and get out of here." Mikeala said as she grabbed the handcuffs and cuff all of them together.

"I will hunt you down and make you pay." Agent Simmons said to him as they walked away. "Did you get that?" He asked the man next to him.

"All of it, speaker everyone knows." The man replied.

"Optimus, the humans…more of them are coming." Ironhide said as he shooting the ground making the wheels of the cars coming toward them exploded.

"Move out." Optimus said as he lowered his hand for Miles and Mikeala and Sam to get into which they did and held on tightly as Optimus ran off with avoiding the helicopter that was following them. Once they were under the bridge, they held their breath when the helicopter flew by but Mikeala lost her grip and almost fell if it was for Sam who caught her but dropped the glasses in the process.

"Sam, I'm slipping…I'm slipping." Mikeala said before they both fell before Miles could catch them luckily Bumblebee caught them and Optimus let Miles climb down to join them.

But the helicopter spotted them and started shooting things at Bumblebee forcing him to the ground as other vans pulled up.

"Stop it! Stop it, he's not fighting back let him go!" Sam yelled as he tried to get to Bumblebee but was stopped by agents.

Sam glared at them then looked to where they were spraying Bumblebee with carbon dioxide and Bumblebee looked at him like he was asking for help as he let got a moan of pain.

"You're hurting him!" Sam yelled as he felt his heart squeeze itself and he felt tears go down his cheeks before he kicked the agents holding him back and rush over taking one of the things they were using to freeze Bumblebee and sprayed the nearest one before he was grabbed again but two other agents and they took him not so gently to where Agent Simmons was standing with a smirk on his face.

"Glad to see me, take him away." Simmons said.

Sam glared at him as the pushed him away toward where his friends were already inside a van.

"I swear to you I will kill you." Sam said to Simmons as he was pushed past him.

"Yeah, kid and I'm so scared." Simmons said as he shook his head and went back inside a van before telling the driver to drive.

Optimus waited until the humans were gone and picked up the glasses and looked up to see Ironhide, Ratchet and Jazz next to him.

"Aren't we going to follow them and free Bumblebee?" Jazz asked him.

"We can't free Bumblebee without hurting the humans, plus now we have the glasses, we must find the Allspark." Optimus said in a voice that told them that conversation was over.

"I couldn't help but notice that Samuel went against his own kind and tried to help Bumblebee, he even threaten the man who order it…Optimus its almost as if he could feel Bumblebee's pain as his own." Ratchet said to Optimus.

"Perhaps there's more to that boy then meets the eye." Optimus said.

"Why are we helping the humans, there are a violent and aggressive race." Ironhide said with a gruff.

"We're we so different, plus I won't let the humans pay for our mistakes. They are a young race with much to learn, but there is hope I have seen compassion and kindness and it all starts with that boy." Optimus said.

"Alright then light it up, Optimus and tell us were the cube is." Jazz said.

Optimus did exactly that and looked at the coordinates and told the others.

"The Allspark is exactly a few miles from here, Autobots roll out." Optimus said as he transformed and started driving in the direction the glasses had.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam looked out the helicopter window to the ground below, he felt his heart clench at the thought of Bumblebee being in pain, he didn't know why but he felt a connection to him like Bumblebee was a part of him and visa verse. Sam looked down at the Hoover Dam and felt a pulse go through his whole body and he never felt this feeling before...like a great strength coming from inside him and the voices he heard were stronger then before.

 

You destiny is about to beginning. They said.

 

Sam blinked and sighed he didn't dare to ask what they meant with his destiny because they never answer anyways, but he looked down again as they landed. Something was under the Hoover Dam he could felt it, something old and very powerful something that...belong to him?...

 

Sam shook his head and folloed the others out he didn't want to dwell on this feeling mostly because he was scared but also because he had other things to worry about, because for some reason he had the feeling that he needed to do something yet he did not know what. Sam glared as he saw Simmons again and when Simmons asked him if need something.

 

"Where's Bumblebee?" Sam asked.

 

"I am afraid I can't answer that." Simmons said.

 

Sam gave a sigh he could sense Bumblebee was somewhere under ground but he couldn't pin point where, he turn to look at his friends who were looking at him. He felt bad for bring them here, they were all in danger he could feel it and so did Miles and Mikaela they where looking everywhere before looking at him. Asking him silently what is going to happen and what should we do? Sam looked away he couldn't face them...he had no idea what to do and the swarming voices and images in his head were not helping one bit.

 

Sam didn't bother to listen to the other person who came after Simmons or the soldiers that were there along with the secretary of defense. What he did pay attention to was when they took all of them into a room where they had Megatron in and frozen. Sam stopped and looked at his frozen form in a mixed expression of dislike and fear before looking at the others as they all said something.

 

"This where all modern day technology comes from cars, computer chips and cell phones all thanks to NBE1." Simmons said as he walked in front of everyone and turned to face them.

 

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble but that's Megatron. He's the one who's trying to control the world and wants to use this cube like thing called the Allspark to turn our technology into his army." Sam said as he looked at them.

 

"Are you sure about that kid?" Simmons' boss asked.

 

"Yes and you know where it is." Sam said as Simmons and his boss shared a look.

 

"Follow me." Was all he said as he started walking away.

 

They did and they took them to this room where they were locked inside for safety issues, Sam ignore as Glen and Sargent Epps started arguing about who made those slash marks on the wall. He listened to Simmons explain about the First Seven found the cube, stating that they knew it was alien because of the matching hieroglyphics on NBE1 and the cube matched and the president ordered the Hoover Dam to be made so no one can find the cube and after showing them what the cube can do, Sam felt a presence after Simmons killed the cellphone thingy...Sam felt a sadness that was not his own pass through him and it made him look around before looking at the others next thing he knows they fell the ground shake.

 

"I think they know its here." Lennox said. "We need to get the cube out of here so Megatron does not get a hold of it."

 

Sam, Miles and Mikeala looked at one another and fallowed the adults to the armory and looked at them.

 

"You need to take me to Bumblebee, he'll know what to do." Sam said to Simmons who looked at him.

 

"I can't do that, I don't know what he'll do maybe you know but I don't." Simmons said.

 

"Take the kid to the car." Lennox said grabbing Simmons and slamming him against a car.

 

"Unhand me, I am ordering you under S7." Simmons said.

 

"S7 doesn't exist." Epps said.

 

"Yeah we don't take orders from people who don't exist." Lennox said looking at Simmons.

 

"I give you five to let me go." Simmons said.

 

"And I give you three." Lennox said pointing his gun right over Simmons heart.

 

"Simmons." Keller said looking over at the pinned Agent.

 

"Yes, sir?" Simmons asked.

 

"I would do as he says these guys don't like to lose." Keller said seriously.

 

"Alright if you want to put the future of the world in a kid and his Camaro be my guest. " Simmons said and leading the way to Bumblebee after Lennox lets him go.

 

Sam rushed his way to Bumblebee ordering the others to stop it but they only did when Simmons' boss told them. Bumblebee got up weary of the humans that caused him so much pain and took out his cannon but then heard a voice that made his spark skip and made him relax.

 

"It's okay he's friendly but just back up a bit. Bumblebee it's me please put that away I need your help." Sam said looking into his optics.

 

Bumblebee listen to him and put away his cannon, watching Sam happy to see thatbhes okay and also because he stopped the humans that were hurting him.

 

"We have the Allspark here and Megatron isn't far behind, Bee I need you to help us move it so Megatron won't get a hold of it." Sam said.

 

"Please, Bee follow me?" Sam asked spinning on his heel and walked toward the room where the cube was.

 

Sam watched the cube glow when he entered the room, he wonder why it did that it was almost like a welcoming to him but Sam shook it off, he will think about this later when their lives aren't in danger. Bumblebee followed Sam and looked up at the cube then at Sam and started topush the buttons to make it smaller and easier to carry. Mikeala and Miles stood next to Sam looking at the cube then at Sam who looked back at them.

 

So it begins. Sam thinks and looks at Bumblebee who had a much smaller cube in his hands.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam winced as a paramedic wrapped his hands and arms up with gauze and bandages. He looks up and sees Bumblebee being yelled at by Ratchet, Sam smiled and giggled behind his hand because Bumblebee looked like a kicked puppy as Ratchet ranted on and on how he's going to make him into a toaster at this rate. Sam sighed and looked over at Miles and Mikeala who were also being viewed and check on by paramedics, Sam smiled at them and they smiled back before going back to listening to the paramedics. Sam looked away and looked over at Megatron's dead body?...Sam nodded to himself, yes dead body...evil or not he was alive at one point and Sam had...

Sam paled and gulped heavily, he never thought of it that way, he had killed a person...Well not technically a person but another living organism. Another feeling, breathing organism that probably felt how Sam had killed him with the AllSpark, sure he was going to kill the whole planet and use the AllSpark for evil plans but it didn't stop Sam from feeling completely and utterly guilty and sad along with anger for feeling guilty and sad at the end feel felt, lost, confused, scared and guilt.

Sam blinked as his vision blurred with tears, he could hardly make out the figures of Major Lennox and Sargent Epps, and Fig. Sam could sense that the Autobots, all of them, Optimus, Ironhide, Jazz, Rachet and Bumblebee turn to look at him when paramedics went to work on him, hooking him put to machines and putting an IV in his arm.

"He's going into shock." One paramedic said as they worked quickly.

"SAM?!" Miles and Mikeala yelled but where stopped by other paramedics, telling them that they will see their friend at the hospital because that's where their all going.

Shock? I can't be going into shock...Can I? What do you think stupid, you just killed someone. Sure the person was evil but he was still alive! Plus, Optimus called him brother, you killed someone's brother. Sam thought/argued with himself.

Sam felt a wetness run down his cheeks as he was pushed down on the gurney, sobs left his body...He felt so tired and hurt not just physically but emotionly...He had killed someone...he took someone's life away and that was never going to leave him no matter how much time passed by.

"What's wrong with Samuel?" Optimus asked Major Lennox or Will.

Will sighed and watch the ambulances with Sam, Miles and Mikeala in them leave toward nearest hospital, Will looked up at Optimus and saw the pure worry in his eyes?...Will shook his head he didn't want to think about alien robot autonomy right now. He looked over at Bumblebee and his heart soften at the heartbroken and worried expression on the yellow and black Autobot.

"Sam is in shock, that's all. It happens when something to overwhelming happens to us...Humans, our brains decided it needs to protect itself from further damage that it sends the person into shock...Its like a numb feeling, where you don't feel anything, don't see anything or sense anything. You're awake but at the same time you're not." Will tried to explain to them what shock is and watched their facial expression well tried too, to see if they understood him.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Optimus asked.

Will shakes his head and smiles sadly at all of them.

"No, I'm afraid that is up to Sam, wither he'll get out of shock or not, just let him rest and recover in the hospital and he'll be fine." Will said.

Sam remembers seeing white ceilings before passing out and seeing nothing at all which was a blessing because for once in his life he didn't see vivid dreams about metal buildings or organism.

Dream:

Sam walked around a forest or at least he thought it was a forest in awe. The trees were made out of pure crystal or more specific diamonds! Diamonds in different colors and shapes. It was beautiful! Sam smiled and gently brushed the trunk of a big light blue crystal tree.

Sam laughed and spinned around before stopping and spotting the biggest tree in the whole forest it was white with gold, it was more beautiful then the other crystal diamond trees and it called to Sam.

San went over and gently placed his hand on the tree it glow white and embraced him in a gently parental hug making Sam feel safe and warm.

Welcone home, my dear child. A warm voice whispered and Sam smiled, he knew the voice it spoke to him on many occasions when he was in trouble.

"I'm glad to be home." Sam said happily before hugging the tree and letting the light engulf him.

End of the dream.

Sam woke up slowly blinking his eyes, trying to get his vision from being blurry. He remembered crying, going into shock and seeing a white ceiling but that's about it. Sam looked around once his vision was back, he saw the white room he was in, he could hear the heart monitor beeping in backround. He sighed and looke down and saw an IV in his arm and looked at his side table and smiled, his parents had been here because there was his favorite stuff animal, his bumblebee that he named Bumblebee and some flowers along with a teddy bear that said "Get Well Soon!" Sam careful sar himself up and grabbed his toy and hugged it.

"Hey Bumblebee...I finally meet you for real...I can't wait to introduce you to the real Bumblebee." Sam whispered.

Sam looked around his hospital room and hoped Bumblbee was okay, and the others too of course. Sam looked at his toy and thought about those beautiful crystal diamond trees but most all the white with gold one.


	7. Chapter 7

 

Sam smiled as his mother argued with the doctors, he could tell she was worried about him, his father was right next his mom, helping her at demanding answers and asking questions. He almost felt pity for the doctor... _almost_. Sam sighed and looked down at his hospital food and started eating, it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. He sighed as he took a drink from his apple juice, Mikaela and Miles are also staying a little longer at the hospital, right now his parents are trying to persuade the doctors to put them in the same room, or at least close to each other.

Sam looked out his window, wondering how Bumblebee is, how he is? Is he blaming himself for what happen to him (Sam)? Sam felt his stomach twist on itself at the thought, he didn't want Bee to blame himself or live with that guilt..unlike him, he need to live with the guilt he carried, he _killed_ a living person. Sam sighed looking at the machine monitoring his heart, he glared at it when is showed that his heart rate was going up a little. Sam took a deep breath and relaxed himself, the last thing he needs is to go into shock and worry his parents and friends even more...but mostly he didn't want to worry Bee anymore then he probably already is.

Sam laid down once he pushed the food away from and laid on his side looking at the darkening sky, that was painted with hues yellow, reds and oranges, he could make out the Northern star that was beginning to show up.

 _Why do I care so much for Bumblebee? Why is he so important to me? I feel as though I could just spend the rest of my life with him by my side and that's all I'll ever need._ Sam thought smiling softly at himself imagining a life with Bumblebee.

Sam closed his eyes and wondered if he should let himself sleep because he'll heal faster at least according to the doctors or not sleep in fear that he'll dream those weird dreams that are not dreams anymore... Sam sat up so quickly the room spins for a while before he blinks it away. Those dreams he's been having since he could remember, those nightmares...Megatron...Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet, Jazz and Bumblebee...he saw them!

That's why he knew their names, that's why he wasn't scared...that's why he didn't like Megatron even before Optimus showed them that holographic story. He's been dreaming about the Autobots...the Decepticons... _Cybertron_! Sam felt tears going down his face, all that death, all that destruction, Megatron's betrayal. Sam wonder if Optimus even knows who really killed his parents, the last ruling Primes of the Golden Age. Sam sobbed gently, remembering all those nightmares, he remember waking up in the middle of the night crying because of the "Red eye Monster", AKA Megatron.

Sam was shaking he felt like something was suffocating him, he couldn't breath, he heard the machines going off blaring alarms as nurses and doctors rushed in and started treating him by injecting something in his IV tube and then Sam felt very sleepy and calm before he blocked out. But one thing remained on his mind as he fell into a drug induce sleep, everything he ever dreamt of was _real_.

**~~~Dream~~~**

_Sam was looking out at a beautiful sunrise and looked over with a smile at a blonde hair, blue eye boy that looked around twelve, though Sam could see that he, himself was a few years older he looked twelve also._

_"Beautiful, isn't it?" Sam said to the boy who nodded and smiled at Sam._

_Sam felt his heart skip a beat and he took the boy's hand into his own before looking up at the taller boy and smiles gently._

_"I want to try, something with you...Can I? I mean we both like each other right?" Sam asked._

_The other boy nodded and smiled happily, Sam smiled back and lean forward wrapping his arms around the other boy's neck and bring him into a gentle, soft kiss. Sam closed his eyes at feeling the soft warm lips kiss him back and felt the other boy wrap his arms around his waist. Sam opened his eyes when the other boy pulled away from the kiss and looked down at him with gentle blue eyes._

_"I love you." The other boy said in a slight British accent voice._

_Sam looked at him with wide eyes and smiled back kissing the other boy again happily. "I love you, too." Sam whispered, looking at the sunrise again, now it looked even more beautiful._

**~~~End of Dream~~~**

Sam woke up the feeling very sluggish and he could feel his face flushed from the dream he had, he might be eight years old but he knew what a kiss was and why you would kiss someone the way he did in that dream...he even knows how babies are made, mostly because he read an anatomy book and took a class in a local community collage. But now the real question is who was that blonde, blue eye boy that Sam kissed in his dream, he doesn't look like anyone he knew. He looked around and saw that or more like felt he had a breathing mask on, he looked at up and saw instead of his mother, he saw Mikaela and Miles.

"What happened?" He asked wincing when his voice croaked.

"You went into another round of shock, we were so worried when all the doctors and nurses came running in...and the alarms going off." Mikaela's voice cracked toward the end and Sam saw her eyes starting to water.

"I'm fine, now Micky." Sam said using Mikaela's nickname trying to calm her down, he didn't like to see his best friend...his sister cry.

It worked because she wiped her eyes and smiled before giving him a playful glare.

"Don't you ever do that to me and Miles again, Samuel, or I kill you myself" Mikaela said sternly but her teasing smile said she was joking.

"Yeah, I second that threat." Miles said speaking for the first time, he smiled with mischief but Sam could see the worry in his eyes.

"Come here you guys." Sam said reaching out for both of them, they were at his side in an instant and Sam took both their hands into his own squeezing them and feeling them squeeze back.

"We'll make it though, no matter what happens from now on, we will make it through, together." Sam said with a smile.

Mikaela and Miles smiled back and nodded their agreement, yes together they'll make it through whatever the future may hold.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam looked at the box on his bed next to him, it had the ripped, bloody clothes he wore a year ago when the whole Allspark fiasco happened, he still had nightmares about it though less now and days. Sam still feels in some ways guilty about killing Megatron but it had to be done.

Mojo barked trying to get his human's attention, because Sam had been staring at that box for almost an hour now.

"I'm okay, Mojo, there's just something I need to see." Sam whispered as he opened the box and pulled out his ripped jacket before he saw something fall into his lap.

Sam gave sigh and open the box to pull out his sweater only for something shiny to fall out and land on his bed. Sam blinked and picked it up, it glowed hot and Sam hissed in pain he tried to let it go but instead the shiny glowing metal the size of a pin-pong ball went into his palm and Sam felt a terrible pain hit him. Sam felt like a fire spread through him, the voices in his head, the symbols he saw they where spinning to fast, talking to fast. His head felt like it was going to split in two he never felt pain like this. He didn't know if he screamed out or not, he blocked out.

Bumblebee was brought out of his recharge when he heard Mojo's frantic barking, Bumblebee wonder if something happened to Sam, quickly run scans all over the house and block. Nothing out of the ordinary, the only thing that came out from his scan was a brief signature from the Allspark before it vanished, but that can't be right, the Allspark is gone and nothing is going to bring it back. Sam was okay, he was sleeping so maybe Mojo just need to go to the bathroom or something, but something twisted in his spark, something was going to happen but exactly what Bumblebee didn't know.

Sam woke up with a groan and sat up, he blinked morning sunlight was coming through the curtains. Sam felt dizzy as he tried to remember what happen last night. He remembered finding a piece of the Allspark, he remembered grabbing it or at least trying to and...But instead it went inside his palm! Sam sat up quickly and brought his right palm to his face, no scar, no sign of the piece of Allspark going inside his body, he didn't feel any lingering pain nor did he hear the voices right now or see the crazy rush of symbols.

"Sam, get up we're going to take Miles' older brother to collage today, remember!" Sam heard his mother yell.

"Coming!" Sam yelled back as he got up and went about to get ready.

A few minutes later he laid a hand down on Bumblebee's hood. "I wish you didn't have to go to this meeting, Bee. I really wanted to show you around the collage. But I guess I'll see you when I get back or when you get back, say hi to others for me, okay?" Sam said softly as he watched his parents help Miles' older brother, James load the car with his things.

Bumblebee beep'ed and lower himself on his shackles, Sam smiled at him before patting the hood once more.

"I gotta go now Bee, see ya later okay buddy?" Sam said as he walked to his parents and got into the backseat with Miles and Mikaela and James.

"Why are we here again?" Mikaela asked looking bored as she looked at the Collage campus.

Miles gave a sigh and looked at her and then at Sam who was busy looking at the sky, wondering if Bumblebee was okay.

"We're here to drop off my brother, explore the campus and wait for Sam's parents to go bring back lunch remember?" Miles said.

"I know that but your brother ditched us along with his room mates when those pretty half-nude girls passed by." Mikaela said wrinkling her nose. "It was disgusting."

Miles gave a sigh as he looked around the campus and looked back at his friends. "I know, he's so embarrassing hard to believe we're related." Miles said huffing at the end.

"Sam, are you okay?" Mikaela asked once she notice that Sam wasn't pay attention to them.

"That girl from the dorm rooms, she's been following us for the past fifteen minutes, I can't help but feel something up...something bad." Sam said glance over his shoulder at the said girl.

"Do you think she's one of them?" Miles asked as he and Mikaela huddled closer to Sam, he told them what happen with the piece of Allspark a few moments ago.

"I don't know, she might be...and if she is what does she want with us?" Sam asked himself and his friends and he frowned.

"I don't think she wants us, in general Sam, she wants you." Mikaela clarified. "I mean think about it, the Allspark is inside you, if they want anyone it will be you."

Miles looked at Mikaela and then at Sam, he was about to say something but closed his mouth trying to find words to say.

"Don't panic, Miles, we'll get nowhere if we panic." Sam said as he walked with his friends through the crowds of people. "We just need to go somewhere we know we have the advantage."

"Where?" Miles asked feeling helplessly.

"There." Mikaela said pointing to the Science Room. "We're all good at science their must be something we can use in there."

Sam nodded and walked toward that building. "Come on, the faster we can think of a way to escape with minimum damage the better." Sam said thinking back to the last talk he had with Optimus.

"Fate rarely calls on us at a moment of our choosing." Optimus had told him.

He was right, it hardly does. Sam thought as he enter the Science room. What's going on, here?


	9. Chapter 9

"Come on, Mikeala we need to get out now." Miles says as he holds open the exit door in the back of the Sceince room.

"Coming, I just found what I need." Mikeala said as she runs over and they close the door just as Alice the girl who's been following them comes in.

Sam looked around and the three of them dashed over to the parking lot so Mikeala can so her magic and hot wire a car for them to use. "Where are we going to go?" Mikeala asked Sam as she worked on hot wiring the car in front of her.

"More like who's going to drive?" Miles asked watching Mikeala.

"All of us are going to drive, Mikeala will take the wheel, we're going to push the break and other thing according to what Mikeala will tell us. As for where we're going, we're going to find a way to contact the Autobots...I mean what do the Decpiticons want now." Sam said frowning.

"Like Miki said, they want you, you must have the Allspark in you." Miles said.

Sam looked away and scowled, when this was done he was going to do something about this.

"Done! Get in!" Mikeala yelled out and they all scrambled inside the car and they started to drive, soon Alice was trying to stop th car when she got in front.

"Step on it hated, we were right she's not human, she's one of them." Mikeala said.

Sam pushed down the peddle and he looked at Mikeala when she said, 'Take that you bitch.' and shook his head amused.

Your destiny. Sam heard the voice speak louder in his head making him wince, the symbols he had bend seeing lately in dreams came vividly right now that he was wide awake. It's upon you. Be brave..be strong. What? Sam thought back hoping someone...anyone would answer but they didn't.

Sam was brought back into reality when he heard screams. Miles! Mikeala! Sam thought as looked around and saw that some type of hook had the car and they were high up in the air being taken somewhere. Sam took a deep shuddering breath, it was a Decpiticon and its mostly likely taking them to Megatron...wasn't he dead? No, he's been brought back. A small part of his brain whispered.

Next thing they knew they were free falling went through the ceiling of abandon warehoused and a saw cut the car in half.

"Fleshings." Sam heard Megatron's gruff hate-filled voice and couldn't help but clench his fist in fear and anger.

"Come here, boy." Megatron spat out as he watched the three humans step out of the car, he could see the fear in their eyes.

"Alright, just don't..." Sam began to say but Megatron hit him and he fell onto a table where he was held on by some pinchers...big pinchers.

"Don't order me boy," Megtraon spat out leaning closed to Sam's face and then leaned back, if had stay just a second longer he would have been able to see the anger flash through Sam's blue eyes. "I'm going to kill you, slowly, painfully but first you have something I want." Megatron sneered. "Doctor examine this specimen."

Sam saw this little crab bot that was mutter something about putting something in his brain or cutting him, Sam felt fear but then anger, how did Megatron think he was, to come here and believe that Sam would just give him what he wanted! To listen to them and just be a simply scared human who couldn't do anything about it!

Sam closed his eyes and open them again glaring at the crab bot onto of him who laughed at him, Sam felt something warm sweep through his body and before he knew it blue sparks dance all over his fingers and spread up into his arms and chest onto the crab bot causing it to scream and fell off him with a dying cry.

Sam stood up and just felt his anger taking control causing things start flying around, blue sparks everywhere, debris flying around, Sam felt like a tornado was around him and he knew he was causing it. When Megatron tried to touch him and yelled out in pain, Sam felt glee before he heard the voices speaking to him again.

No! Snap out of it, you are not to destroy, you were not born to destroy. A strong clear voice say to him.

Sam dropped to his knees gripping his head as he took deep breaths and felt sick...he killed another Depciticon only this time he felt joy when doing it. Sam looked at the fading blue sparks in his hands and blinked. What's happening to him? He looked up and saw the destroyed room and gulped fearing what's happening to him.

"Sam? Are you okay?" Mikeala asked as she walked over to him.

"I-I don't know..." Sam answered as he looked up at his two best friends.

Miles and Mikeala looked at each other and then at Sam. "Whatever happens, we'll be with you." Miles said.

Sam only nodded, letting his friends hug him, he could hear fighting outside, looks like the Autobots arrived. "Let's go, the Autobots are here and we'll only get in their way." Sam said to them.

Mikeala nodded as she stood up along with Miles, they both offered their hands to Sam, Sam smiled and took both of their hands, he knew in that moment that no matter what happens they'll there with him.


	10. Chapter 10

Sam looked down at the ground as tears freely went down his cheeks, Optimus was  _dead_...because of  _him_. Sam felt a sob filling his chest as he wrapped his arms around his knees. He felt so alone and scared...he never felt like this before its like someone had reached in and broken something that Sam wasn't even aware of it being there. Sam couldn't help the sobs that came as he cried, he felt angry and saddness. He was angry at himself, at Megatron and at this new kid the picked up along the way, he had been trying to catch footage of the fight with his phone. His name was Leo or something like that, right now Sam didn't care but the new kid's complaining and accusations of kidnapping was getting on his nerves.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Sam finally snapped angrily even though he had tears running down his face, he glared up at the collage student fiercely. "Nobody keeping you here, there's the door LEAVE!" Sam growled out as he turned around and started walking over to Bumblebee. "You wanted the real thing, wake up you're living it." Sam replied coldly.

Mikeala grabbed Miles' arm when he tried to move closer to Sam, she shook her head. "Look," She said pointing to Sam. His skin had this bluish sparks travel from the tip of his fingers up his arms. "I'm not sure what that is but I pretty sure it'll hurt." Mikeala said softly, her own voice hoarse from the crying she did a couple of minutes ago.

Miles nods and stands back giving Sam space that he need right now until he cools down. Miles cried a little bit as well, he and Mikeala liked Optimus but they cried more for Sam's pain then anything else. Miles hated seeing his best friend, his brother so devastated then at that moment when they got him out of the forest where Optimus died.

Bumblebee stared at Sam, he was amazed at the sparks his human friend was producing the signature similar to the AllSpark's but he didn't say anything. Sam looked so vulnerable right now it made Bee want to pick him up and hide him from everyone. But everyone in the world was looking for him to give him over to the Decepticons.

Sam stormed off to be somewhere else sobs leaving his small frame, he was a danger to his friends, all because of this…this magic – sparks whatever it was. Sam has never felt so alone, so consumed self hatred then did at this very moment.  _I'm a danger to my friends, to my family…I could seriously hurt someone…like I did to Megatron – and the sickest part was **I enjoyed it**. _ Sam let out a noise of distress as he closed his eyes tightly, he wasn't a human anymore, he didn't know what he was but he was a  ** _monster_**.

Bumblebee approached Sam slowly before sitting down next to his small human friend, he couldn't stand seeing his precious human so sad…so hurt.  _Sam?_ Bumblebee called out to him. Sam raised his head from his knees and looked at Bumblebee with sad cobalt eyes.

"You shouldn't be so close to me, Bee – I could hur- No! I'll hate myself if I hurt you…" Sam said in a tone that showed Bee how much self-hatred his precious human was harboring for himself. Bee felt his spark twisted in on itself, he couldn't bare seeing Sam like this.

" **You..are the most important person to me**." Bee said while shifting from different radio stations and sound clips to get the words he need. " **Sam, if there is anything you need...I won't be far**." Be finished saying as he kneeled down to looked at Sam.

Sam wiped his tears away and gave Bee a grateful smile. "Thank you Bee...I need to hear that," Sam said as he gently hugged Bee's face before pulling away.

Sam looked over at his friends and opened his arms, he smiled when Mikeala and Miles hugged him as well. "Well...I think we need to figure out what our next move is because...I don't know about you guys but I am not surrendering myself to the Decpitcons." Sam said as he pulled away and frown a little bit.

"They wanted something from me...from my brain, something...I don't know what but whatever it is," Sam looked over at his friends. "Its important."

"Okay..So what do we do?" Miles asked Sam.

Before Sam could replied they heard the collage student who was freaking out say something. "If I may...didn't you say something about those alien letters leading some power thingy..." Leo said looking nervously.

Sam, Miles and Mikeala looked at him with an odd look. "Look sorry for my mental break down but I need it okay...I'm good now." Leo explained to them defensively.

"That's because you're a wimp." Mudflap said. "I AM NOT A Wimp." Leo said glaring at him even if he was still freaked out by the alien robot.

Sam blinked and looked at Mudflap and Skids. "Hey, you two do you know how to reads these?" Sam asked holding his hand out to them where he had written a litter in permeant marker on the inner side of his wrist.

"That's old school," Skids said. "yeah, Cybertronian." Mudflap finished saying. "But we can't read it." Skids said. "Yeah we don't do much reading." Mudflap finished as the twins grinned and high five each other.

"Well that was worth nothing asking dumb and dumber," Mikeala said sitting down with a sigh.

"Umm...there is someone who can help you...his username is robowarrior...I say some of those symbols on his site one time." Leo said as he shifted from one foot to another.

Sam nodded. "Okay...we look for this robowarrior...dumb username but later...we should rest while we can, at dawn we'll start looking."


End file.
